


One night stand...or not?

by Evie_12



Category: Bodyguard (TV 2018), Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Harry Hart Lives, M/M, Merlin is a Little Shit, One Night Stands, Or not, So is Roxy, david is merlins nephew, eggvid, embarrassing poor eggsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:34:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27139430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evie_12/pseuds/Evie_12
Summary: Eggsy thinks he's having a one night stand with a stranger he's never met before. That's not entirely true.*DISCONTINUED*
Relationships: David Budd/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Comments: 14
Kudos: 52





	1. Oops

“Fuck” Eggsy panted at the man, D-something? Maybe? He couldn’t remember but that wasn’t important. What was important was the absolute bliss that was coursing through his body as his prostate was hit on every, single, powerful, fucking wonderful rough thrust.

He hadn’t gone out specifically looking to get laid, but the boys had asked him to come and he hadn’t been out to the clubs in a while so he’d agreed. And he’s not one to turn down devastatingly handsome blokes who ask to come home with him, especially when said bloke had been glancing at him from across the floor for half an hour and smirking whenever they made eye contact. He wasn’t expecting the man to approach him just as he was leaving though, he hadn’t made a move the entire time he was checking him out so he gave up hope. They were both on the good side of drunk, nearer to tipsy but just over that mileage that tipsy probably wasn’t the word to use in their current states. They both wanted it though, the consent was more than enthusiastic from both parties, so back to handsome-guy-with-a-sexy-accent’s house he went.

For some reason though, as they stumbled their way through the flat, he could have sworn he’d been there before. He’d brushed it off as déjà vu as soon as a tongue was shoved in his mouth and he’d started moaning into the messy kiss instead of trying to think of a reason why everything seemed so familiar. 

And that’s how he got to where he was now, legs wrapped around the waist of a hot as fuck Scottish man and having the living daylights fucked out of him on a really rather comfortable bed, in an all too familiar bedroom. Maybe he’d been here before when someone else had lived there, but then why would the furniture, and the paint work, and the little trinkets dotted around seen so...recognisable?

He was once again dragged out of his thoughts with a biting kiss placed onto his lips, the nipping teeth only making them feel even more tender than they already were. The guy was dominating, possessive even in the way he kissed his lips and fucked his arse. 

He let out another long groan as the thrusts became slower, deeper, harder and more controlled. The hips grinding into him pushing in deep and staying there as the thick dick inside him ground against his sweet spot, the white-hot pleasure making him gasp and whimper high in his throat whilst his eyes squeezed shut and his head pushing back against the pillow; their lips separating from the sucking kisses. 

Christ he didn’t think he’d ever felt this good in his entire life, it was like every nerve ending was on fire and all his brain knew was pleasure, pure, throbbing pleasure. He’d only ever come once before (from what he can remember, anyways. His brain was struggling to remember his own name at this point) from being fucked alone, but this guy was doing a mighty fine job of making tonight a reoccurrence of that time. And come to think of it, that earth shattering orgasm was definitely from a one night stand he’d had a while back too. 

“Shit you feel so good, so fuckin’ tight around me” The gift from god himself moaned into his neck where he was sucking one hell of a hickey on him. That was definitely not going to be hidden by his Kingsman shirt collar. Damn it. 

Worth it though. 

He made his agreement known with a happy little hum and a lazy smirk on his reddened lips. He dragged his nails down the sweaty back and clenched his arse just to feel those hips buck involuntarily at the sudden squeeze. The guy chuckled softly (and if that wasn’t the sexiest thing he’d heard all week) and lifted his head to look into his eyes. “Cheeky little shite” he said huskily then lent back to untangle his legs from that slender waist and get a hand under each knee to bend him in half and drive his hips forward so roughly he’d be feeling him for days.

“Oh fuck me!” Eggsy cried out and dropped his mouth open slightly to pant harshly into the air, the sounds of their breathing mixing with their moans and the filthy slapping noises of skin against skin was making every move seem so much better. Eggsy couldn’t stop himself from whimpering pathetically at every sharp jab against his prostate. He was quite glad he was pissed, at least he could blame the alcohol for his lack of control over the sounds coming from his mouth. His dick was throbbing against his stomach, pre-come drooling out in a constant slow flow as he was milked of pleasure. “M’gonna cum. Fuck fuck fuck you’re gonna make m-me cum” he managed to get out between moans and groans. Mr sexy man only seemed to be spurred on by his words, he didn’t even realise the thrusts could get any faster but oh christ did they ever. 

“Fuck yes, come on. Cum on my cock, wanna feel ye, that’s it ye gorgeous little tart cum just from me fucking your perfect arse” 

“Oh my god, oh my god, fuck yesss” 

They made eye contact as he felt himself clench up every muscle and the waves of pleasure becoming almost unbearable as his orgasm took over him and the edges of his vision blurred. He could see the blissed-out expression on the man above him and hear the ridiculous sounds he himself was making as he came all over his stomach with his arse contracting non-stop around the bloody amazing dick fucking him through his climax and not letting the pleasure ebb off.

“Christ look at ye, coming so hard just from this, look so fuckin’ beautiful- shit!” Just as he was becoming overwhelmed by it all, he the felt warmth of cum flood his arse and a loud groan echoed around the room. 

Oh. Oh bloody hell. He’d heard that before. His eyes widened as his, now slightly more sober than before, mind filled with the memories of the last time he’d been in this flat. Which was also the last time he’d cum untouched and the first time he had shagged the panting Greek god that was collapsed on top of him and was still shivering through the last tresses of his own orgasm. 

\-----

A week later, he and Roxy were taking JB and Zeus, their trusty canine companions, for a walk around the gardens when they noticed the latest batch of recruits coming up the path jogging with their own dogs. 

“Oh fuck me” Eggsy gasped when the recruits got closer and then passed by them, a few of them looking up at them but none saying a word. 

Roxy whipped her head around from where she was watching them go, “What’s wrong?” 

Eggsy took a second in his head to confirm whether what he thought he saw was true or not. Yep, definitely hot Scottish guy jogging away with a golden retriever puppy trotting along happily at his feet.

“Eggsy?” Roxy prompted after he’d still hadn’t said anything. He tore his gaze away from the recruits and looked at Roxy’s confused face. “See the bloke with the retriever puppy? In the blue overalls?” He said finally and nodded his head towards the figures in the distance.

“Not overly right now but I saw him go by, why?” 

“We shagged. Like, last week”

“Oh. God he’s hot, well done” Roxy whistled and went to continue walking her dog like it was nothing. Eggsy snorted and walked along side her, “cheers bruv, but the thing is, I thought he was just a one-night stand yeah? But when we got to his it all felt really familiar but just I brushed it off. Then we went to his bedroom and I knew I’d seen it all before but I couldn’t remember why, when he came the noise he made jogged my memory and turns out he was that shag I told you about ages ago” He explained and nearly walked right into his colleague as she stopped dead in her tracks then turned to face him.

“How the fuck did you forget about who you’ve slept with? Did he remember you?” She looked confused and amused all at the same time.

“I was pissed up alright! So was he so I don’t know, didn’t ask him? I left after he passed out” Eggsy felt his face go up in flames, it was a bit embarrassing really.

“What so you shagged every boy in town so now you have to go around again is that it?” She burst out laughing and had to hold her stomach as she doubled over.

“Oh piss off Roxy” He glared at her and turned around to head back into the mansion with JB in tow.

“You’re the one who recognised a guy’s room but not him or his dick love” She caught up with him and he punched her in the arm, not too hard, but hard enough.

“You’re supposed to give me sympathy, not take the piss”

“I’m so telling Merlin you shagged his proposal, and nephew might I add, forgot about it then shagged him again but didn’t even realise who it was till it was over” Roxy cackled then shot off towards the mansion, Zeus happily running with her.

“What? Merlin ain’t even supposed to have a proposal?! Rox? Oi, Roxy! Don’t you fucking dare tell him!” 

He tried to run after her but JB was having none of it. Merlin was either going to take the piss or skin him alive, either way he wished he hadn’t said anything to that she devil he called his best mate.


	2. We meet again

Merlin didn’t kill him so to speak, but he did look at him so sufferingly he wouldn’t be surprised if his next mission was a 3-month long surveillance in the middle of fucking nowhere.

“Only ye could sleep with an ex-MI6 agent twice and forget about it” Said the Scotsman when he finally made it to his office, Roxy grinning madly as he came hurdling round the corner with JB in his arms, the pug looking rather disgruntled from being bounced up and down whilst Eggsy chased after his now ex-best friend.

“Oi look it’s not that I forgot I was just drunk so I didn’t take a lot of notice” He spat out whilst trying to catch his breath, why he was so winded he didn’t even know. Adrenaline mixed with slight panic perhaps.

“But you remembered his flat well enough didn’t you? And the noises he made” Roxy honest to god giggled.

Merlin pulled a face and looked at Roxy again, “alright that’s enough information. David’s still my nephew and I don’t need those kinds of details thank ye lass”. Roxy managed to apologise through her wheezing and wiped at her eyes, “forgot he was your nephew for a second there, sorry Merlin”

Eggsy rolled his eyes and sat down on the small sofa with her, “how come you’ve got a candidate anyway? Thought you weren’t allowed?”

Merlin shrugged and motioned down to his lower half, “cannae really do a lot with this robotic leg yet, Bedivere is taking over the training for these trials whilst I get used to it”

It always stung a bit to be reminded of why Merlin mainly stayed in his office these days after the while ordeal with Poppy and her drug-craze. He’d never forgive himself for stepping on that fucking explosive, it was a miracle Merlin was even alive so for the man to come back, albeit one leg lighter, it was something he thanked his lucky stars for every day. Having both Harry and Merlin alive, mostly well and still working for Kingsman was bliss. Most of the time anyway, sometimes they both got on his last nerve like he did theirs’s no doubt. Harry was now Arthur as the whole one eye and sometimes near-blinding migraines made it too difficult for him to be an agent. Merlin had made him a robotic eye that was sick as hell in Eggsy’s opinion, it looked very real too. He 100% gave Eggsy a little extra special attention, even if he denied it, but Eggsy secretly loved it.

“Why did you choose your nephew as your candidate when he’s done work for MI6? You know Harry doesn’t get along with their head of organisation”. Merlin smirked at the question and spun his chair back around to face the screens that showed the candidates now resting and watching telly in their dorm.

“Exactly for that reason lad, to piss Harry off. And because David no longer wanted to work for them so I brought him here. He doesn’t necessarily need the training but his loyalty still needs to be tested just like the others so he has to do the trials first”

“So he’s basically already got the job then?”

“Aye. Unless he royally fucks up and if he does, as long as it’s not on the train test, I’ll just bring him to my department”

Made sense, he just hoped David hadn’t remembered him. It was going to be quite awkward if he did remember and Eggsy didn’t. He got up from where he was sat, disturbing JB who had made himself comfy on his lap and made his way to the door to leave. “You comin’ Rox? Gonna go to the gym I think if you wanna spar?”

“Ah perfect. The two of ye can help with the trainees then”

“Aw what bruv nah that’s not fair” Eggsy absolutely did not whine. He didn’t.

“That’s what you get for sleeping with my nephew. Twice. Don’t do it again. Now go the both of ye”

He cursed at the man underneath his breath whilst Roxy followed him out doing her best impression of a witch cackle.

When they were finally warming up in the gym after getting changed in the locker rooms and Eggsy then having a minor tantrum over forgetting that his regular gym shorts were at home so he was having to wear his gymnastics shorts which were skin tight black (with the golden ‘K’ in a circle on each arse cheek, thanks for that one gym staff) lycra that Roxy said made his arse look gorgeous. Her words not his and although he was quite pleased with the compliment at the time, he didn’t want to be exploiting all the goods quite so vividly and scarring the new recruits. He’d decided to fuck it and just go out there with them on along with a black tank top so he could at least just stick to gymnastics equipment whilst Roxy sparred with the others. If anyone paid attention to him whilst he was flinging himself around well that’s not his problem.

“Try not to hurt them too badly yeah? Don’t think Bedivere will be all that pleased if you kill ‘em off with one round of sparring” He said as he spotted the group entering the gym in their own workout clothes.

Roxy smiled at him far too sweetly and wrapped her hair up in a bun to keep it out the way of her face, “wouldn’t dream of it, Galahad. Now shoo”. She smacked his arse with a loud slap that made him yelp at the force of it, “fuck me bruv why do you do this to me it ain’t funny stop laughing!”

“Galahad, Lancelot. I believe you’re to be helping me to train these lot not seeing if the impression of the K symbol imprints on your hands if you hit it hard enough. Nice shorts by the way, Galahad” Bedivere raised an eyebrow as he ran his eyes up and down Eggsy’s attire. He glared at Roxy before turning his attention to the others in the room, avoiding looking at David at all costs. “Forgot my regular ones so I’m goin’ on the equipment” He nodded his head over to where the sprung floor, high bars, rings, pummel horse and a few other apparatuses were. “Lance is gonna spar with you”. Bedivere nodded and turned back to explain what activities were going to be happening that session, “if anyone wants to join Galahad on the gym do feel free. He’s at olympian level and far more flexible than I’m really comfortable watching as I didn’t know it was actually possible to bend one’s leg that far over your own head so don’t, for the love of all that is holy, try to outdo him please”

First of all, thank you sir, that was a sick way to subtly show off without having to utter a single word from his own mouth. Second of all, go fuck yourself. Now he had all eyes on him as he stretched himself and no doubt would be having a few of them come over to see just how ‘olympic’ he really was. No pressure there then obviously. Especially when one of the men standing in that line up (if he recognises him that is), does in fact know how far he can get his leg over his own head.

It only took a few minutes for the pained groans of men and women faced with the wrath of Roxy Morton to start filling the room. Really he was quite glad he didn’t need to go through getting one of her punches to the throat today and was content enough to just focus on satisfying burn in his biceps from walking on his hands back and forth on the horse for nearly 10 minutes straight, a few flips and tricks thrown in just to spice things up a bit.

“Hello there”

He barely managed to hold back from jumping out of his skin when a familiar voice came from behind him after he came back down from his handstand to straddle the horse. “Urm..” He was stuck on what to say in response and didn’t turn around, waiting instead for David to come stand in front of him or just walk away. Unfortunately, as he knew his face would be bright red from being upside down for so long, the man came round and stood in front of him.

“Didn’t expect to see you here” David said with a lazy grin on his face as he not so subtly ran his eyes down his torso to stop at his exposed thighs. “Well, that’s the point in the whole secret agent thing innit?” Was what came out of his mouth rather than the ‘piss off I’m busy’ he was hoping for. 

David’s eyes snapped up to look him in the face as he chuckled lowly and oh god he really wished he wasn’t wearing such tight-fitting shorts because fuck if that wasn’t the sexiest sound in the world. At that moment Eggsy was quite thankful for the torture training that they all had to go through once they were knighted because thinking of that only just managed to keep him from getting a badly timed boner.

“Shame we aren’t allowed to interact very often with the agents that didn’t sponsor us whilst doing the training. I’d quite like to test that olympic level flexibility of yours again sometime” David gave him another once over before going back to where Roxy had a bloke twice her size pinned to the mat and begging for mercy leaving Eggsy speechless on his perch. Shit. He remembered him then. He was quite distracted whilst doing the rest of his routine, not really paying attention to how many spins he was doing on the rings till when he landed on his feet the room was still spinning whilst his hands were tingling.

Oh this was not going to be good.

20 minutes later when Bedivere had stated that it was time for the recruits to shower and get ready for dinner, he heard a loud wolf whistle from where he had his back to the others whilst doing his warm down of stretching to touch the floor by his feet. Instead of straightening back up and turning around he spread his legs up looked through them to give the middle finger to Roxy who was clearly the one to whistle at him, he did spot quite a few of the guys staring suspiciously at his lower half, however. David was just smirking from where he was sat breathing heavily on the floor after having sparred with Roxy.

He glided down into the splits and reached both his hands out to grab his left foot and put his head on his knee to stretch out some more. 

“Ah Galahad, I was wondering where you were”

Eggsy looked up to see Harry smiling down at him, he smiled back and let go of his foot to sit up and cross his legs. “Alright guv? Whatcha need?”

Harry rolled his eyes fondly at the term he hated but tolerated more than being called ‘bruv’, “your presence is required in the meeting room as soon as you’re ready, there’s a mission come up for you and it’d be best if you fly out tonight”.

“Alright, help us up would ya?” He held out both arms and made grabby hands at his mentor.

“For heaven’s sake boy you’re like a needy child” Harry chastised him without any heat behind his words and heaved him off the floor and onto his feet.

“See you in a few, Arthur” He winked, Harry squeezed his shoulder and walked out the gym.

He turned around to say goodbye to Roxy before he left for the briefing and caught the weird look on David’s face before it vanished and was replaced with a blank one. Huh. For a second it looked like the man was jealous. He ignored those thoughts and said his goodbyes to Roxy and Bedivere then went to shower before meeting Harry and Merlin at the round table that wasn’t even round.


	3. Third times the charm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I just say, I couldn't be arsed to proof read this because it's like midnight so I used the read aloud function on word and I was pissing myself. Listening to 'Daniel' swear is the funniest thing at this hour. Highly recommend it.

Up until he’d burst through the doors of the giant warehouse on the coast of Plymouth the mission he was sent on was looking fairly straight forward. Kingsman had caught word of a large shipment of specialised weaponry coming over from Guernsey that was due to dock in Plymouth a few days after Eggsy had been sent to follow the suspected brothers that were running the operation. He’d gotten the exact time and location with no trouble at all after following the pair around for a day and eventually being able to copy the data from the older brother, Jacob’s, phone when he’d seduced the man in the bar he ‘met’ him in. He wasn’t feeling up to turning it into a full honeypot mission so he’d added a mild sedative to the blokes drink then sucked him off in the bar’s toilets before the man passed out. He’d got the scanner on the phone with Merlin’s guidance then left, leaving Jacob looking like a man who’d had too much to drink and fallen asleep in the loo.

But that was two days ago. He was currently in a 7 against 1 shoot out whilst Jacob and Stewart were on the floor tied up where their supplier had left them after tricking them into thinking they were doing a trade deal. Turns out they weren’t, and the brothers were looking a bit worse for wear.

“Shit you fuckin’ dickhead!” Eggsy swore at a twat with knife who’d managed to get a decent swipe at his stomach before Eggsy knocked him clean out with the butt of his now empty gun.

“Hiya Merin, I know I’ve checked in a few times now but I’ve got good news and bad news” He said after tapping the side of his glasses to call the man once he’d taken out the last man trying to off him.

“Aye Galahad? Backup are on their way lad I’ve told ye this” Merlin answered swiftly

Eggsy grunted and pressed his hand harder against the profusely bleeding wound on his abdomen, “Good news is it’s actually an emergency this time, bad news is that I have in fact been stabbed. Not ideal I’ll be honest cus who the fuck brings a knife to a gun fight? No rush but if you could send medical over as quick as possible that’d be great because I am bleeding out which you know, not great” He was wheezing by the end of his little speech but talking took his mind off the pain and dizziness taking over his vision as he stumbled out the warehouse, extraction could take care of the goons and tied up brothers.

“What the fuck do you mean you’ve been stabbed!” Merlin exclaimed over the coms and then could be heard yelling at the extraction team to hurry the fuck up

Eggsy slid down the side of the deserted building whilst panting for breath, “pointy end of sharp thing made an ouchie on my tummy. That better bruv?”

“Don’t be a shit ye little bastard, and don’t ye dare die on me ye hear? Help is nearly there lad keep those eyes open now”

Eggsy hummed and focused on his breathing as he started to feel lightheaded from the blood loss but god did it hurt. It wasn’t the first time he’d been stabbed and frankly being shot hurt more but the pain never got any easier to go through no matter how many times it happened.

“Merlin, if–”

“Shut up. Don’t finish that sentence, just a few more minutes and ye’ll be on yer way here okay?”

He tried to nod but moving his head from where it was leant against the cold brick wall was too much effort and he just wanted to let the darkness creeping into the edges of his vision to take him under.

“Galahad? Eggsy stay awake c’mon lad!”

Bizarrely, as the shouts from Merlin over the comms faded out, his thoughts drifted to the person that had been invading his thoughts for the last few days since he’d been away. The piercing blue eyes and voice that made his stomach flip managed to override any thoughts of his mum, his sister, even all his friends at Kingsman.

The next time he opened his eyes Eggsy squeezed them shut tightly to escape the blinding white lights of Kingsman medical. He groaned at the headache starting to set in and startled slightly when a hand cupped his cheek.

“Eggsy?”

Eggsy slowly blinked his eyes open again at the sound of Harry’s voice, “hiya Harry” he croaked out once he’d managed to look over at him.

“How are you feeling? You lost quite a bit of blood out there” Harry frowned and took his hand away to place in on top of Eggsy’s own before picking up a cup of water with a straw and offering it to Eggsy who gladly accepted it.

Eggsy huffed before taking a sip of the water then smiled a bit, “fuckin’ feels like it guv, jus’ tired though. Can’t really feel any pain right now”. Harry nodded and pressed the button to call the nurse. 

“You’re on some strong painkillers, you were quite lucky the knife didn’t hit anything vital my dear. Blood loss was the main issue but you’re all stitched up and you’ll be off missions for 2 months” Harry raised a brow when Eggsy opened his mouth to argue which made him stay quiet even if he did pout a bit, “I want you back to full health not only partial health. I know from experience that it’s not a wise thing to do.”

Eggsy sighed but nodded his agreement anyway just as the nurse followed by Merlin came in. 

“Nice to see you awake Galahad! How’re you feeling dear?” Nurse Vicky asked as she checked on Eggsy’s vitals before noting something down on her clipboard.  
“M’fine, not really feeling much to be honest. How long was I out? Hiya Merlin”

“Lad” Merlin nodded at him and squeezed his shoulder, “ye were put in a medically induced coma for a few days to let the wound heal a bit whilst the blood transfusion was going on”

“Oh, alright. Feels like I’ve been sleepin’ for a week”

Merlin’s glasses beeped before any of them could reply, “these bloody recruits” he grumbled under his breath as he read over whatever message had popped up on his glasses.

“What is it?” Harry asked as he got up from the chair he was sat in

“Seems Jake and Ally’s dogs got in a bit of a scuffle. They’re both fine but David got bit on the forearm separating them, more of a superficial wound with a minor amount of puncturing. They are still puppies after all, he’s being sent down here anyway”

Oh shit, David. Eggsy feels his cheeks heat up slightly as he replayed the last moments before he passed out when all he was thinking of was whether he would see the man again and the feeling of sorrow when he thought he’d never get to look into those eyes or hear his voice again.

“I’ll see to him once Galahad’s all sorted. I’d like to change the dressing on the wound and check the stitches so that does mean the both of you will need to leave as I don’t think Galahad here would appreciate having his lower half exposed whilst you’re still in the room”

Harry cleared his throat and Eggsy felt his face flush for the second time in less than 2 minutes whilst Merlin just snorted at them.

“Right you are Victoria, I’ll come back to see you again later Eggsy, it’s good to know you are doing okay. Shall we be on our way, Merlin?”

“Aye. Try to get some more rest and I’ll see ye later. I’ll let David know to wait outside the room Vicky”

Eggsy waved at the two men as they left the room and Victoria went about seeing to his injury. 

10 minutes later his abdomen was checked over and the catheter, which he hadn’t even realised was there because of how good his pain meds were, removed he thanked and said goodbye to Vicky who left to tend to David who was presumably waiting outside.

Before he knew it Eggsy had fallen asleep again but was woken up by someone knocking on the door and then the door opening with David entering.

“Hi – oh shite sorry were ye sleeping? I didn’t mean to wake ye” He said when he saw Eggsy blinking sleepily at him from where he was laid down on the medical bed.

“S’okay, been sleepin’ for 2 days straight so could probably do with some time awake anyways” Eggsy shrugged then winced a bit as he pulled on his stitches, the pain meds were clearly starting to wear off slowly.

David hesitated before he came closer to the bed, “I know I’m not supposed to be in here but Merlin told me ye were in here so I wanted to see how ye were, he said they nearly lost ye out there”

“S’only a stab wound, I’ll be fine. Just lost a lot of blood for a minute is all”

David arched one brow and huffed a small laugh, “only a stab wound aye?”

Eggsy smirked and sat up slowly. He looked up as David cleared his throat, “I’m guessing Merlin told ye who I was then?”. Eggsy nodded and inwardly cringed as he remembered that conversation, “uh he did, yeah, looks like you’re gonna win though innit? Being from another agency you must know your way around huh?”

“Aye” The man nodded, “Alec wouldn’t let me in unless I did the trials however” 

“Alec?”

“Merlin” David smirked at the look of subtle shock on Eggsy’s face, “as if you just told me his name holy shit I’ve been trying to get that out of him for so long!” Eggsy looked ecstatic as he laughed openly at being told his quartermaster’s ‘secret’ real name.

“Perks of knowing his nephew you could say, not just in the biblical sense” David said with the smirk still on his handsome face. Eggsy nearly choked on thin air at the implications of what the man said but then Merlin’s voice booming over the intercom near enough scared him half to death.

“David get yer arse out Galahad’s room and back to the dorms! Ye are not supposed to be chatting my injured agents up ye hear?”

David rolled his eyes but said his goodbyes before leaving the room. Eggsy had completely forgotten to ask him if his arm was even alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long gap in updating !  
> Hopefully it's not a regular occurrence but we'll see I guess hahaha.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've given up on naming the chapters

“But Merlin why, that’s not fair!” Eggsy absolutely did not whine whilst barely managing to not stomp his foot just for added affect. The look Merlin gave him clearly expressed that even though he hadn’t stomped his feet like a child, his tone of voice did enough for the man to know that he wanted to.

“Eggsy, ye can’t go on missions or use yer time off for training so why not help with training the recruits? Bedivere will appreciate the help and yer wound can heal with you doing as little movement as possible” Merlin patiently explained to him. He’d only been out of medical for a week and as much as the doctors said the knife wound was healing well, it still stung like a bitch most days.

“But you want me to do the classroom stuff, I ain’t good at that” Eggsy pouted getting an eye roll from Merlin.

“Eggsy. Ye had the highest score in yer entire group, ye even beat Harry’s score on two of the three exams, yer IQ is 147 for christ sake lad”

Eggsy shrugged with a look of ‘and?’ on his face. Merlin took off his glasses and rubbed both hands over his face, “christ on a bike. Alright, what’s the real reason and don’t ye give me anymore bullshit excuses or I’ll take everything Kingsman related off of ye and lock ye in yer house for 2 months”

“Fine I’ll do it no need to get all grumpy about it” Eggsy mumbled from where he was stood. Merlin glared at him then passed him a stack of paperwork, “this is what we’re going to be examining them on this time, some of it you will already be familiar with but the rest I can help you with if you’re not sure. Okay?”

“Yeah, alright”

For the rest of the week Eggsy spent his recovery time reading over the assignments and figuring out how he was going to teach it to them all without just straight out giving them the questions and answers. To be truthful it wasn’t the thought of teaching that was what was putting him off, it was more having to go through two hours a day of being in a small classroom with David. Obviously they weren’t going be alone but he was sure it was going to be quite awkward anyways.

And it was.

But not because of David, well not 100% because of David, but mainly because he manages to pull his stitches when reaching up to rub out the (rather good, if he says so himself) diagram of the gun he’d drawn before they’d all shown up for the first session. He hadn’t noticed the blood soaking through his pristine white dress shirt till Mani, a great young lad from Egypt who was Kay’s old army mate’s son, raised his hand and politely told him he was bleeding out.

“Ah fuck. Sorry you lot, must’ve ripped me stitches. You can go we can do this tomorrow instead” He said once he’d looked down and saw that yes, he was in fact turning his shirt a new colour and sent an sos to medical to come sort him out before it got any worse.

“Sir, how the fuck did you not feel that?” Jake asked him, looking slightly scared but also impressed.

“Kingsman gives ya the good stuff when you’re sliced open ya get me? I am feelin’ a bit lightheaded now though so get a move on before medical get here” He pressed his hand a bit harder against his abdomen and watched as they all left the room, nodding his head at David when the man turned at the last second to look back at him with concern seeping into his expression.

“Are you—”

“Go, please. I’ll be fine mate” Eggsy cut him off before the other man could finish his sentence. David nodded and made to leave the room just as two people from medical came rushing in.

“For christ sake Galahad how the hell did you tear a week’s worth of good healing!” Ellie near enough growled at him as she rolled a wheelchair in. He didn’t miss the way David snickered as he was scolded and then shoved into the chair by the little older Welsh lady before the man finally left.

Eggsy’s second and then every other attempt at teaching went far smoother and he avoided doing too much stretching to reach the top of the white board and instead created a power point to show the images.

“I thought Arthur taught you how to stop sitting like a slag?” Was the first thing Roxy said when she entered the teaching room after the recruits had finished up for the day and he was preparing his presentation for the final session before the exam the next week.

“And what if I like bein’ a slag?” Eggsy said back with a calm expression on his face, not bothering to lessen his ‘man spread’ as the kids called it.

“You did forget who the bloke who shagged you halfway to heaven as you so eloquently put it so I’m not surprised”. Roxy then rose an eyebrow and looked pointedly down at his lower half, “I can see your balls”

“Good” He flicked her the middle finger and stood up carefully as to not aggravate his stomach as the stiches had been taken out and he now had a bright pink scar running across from one hip bone halfway to his belly button.

“Well, aren’t you a charmer. I did come here for a reason though; I’ve been craving the soup from the café down the road for about a week now and I want you to join me now you can move without crying”

“Well, if you’re paying then let’s go. Personally I feel I deserve the treat considering you’ve insulted me so many times since you came in” Eggsy said as he followed Roxy out the room and closed the door behind him.

\------

A month later, Eggsy was back up and running with his missions and the recruits had dwindled down to the final three after David, Ellie and Mani all successfully landed in the K after doing the skydive. He’d finally finished his little teaching job a week ago and had just arrived back safe and sound from his first solo mission since being wounded.

“Galahad, nice to see you back unharmed” Harry said and smiled at him when he entered Arthur’s office after debriefing with Merlin.

“Arthur” He nodded his head slightly with a cheeky grin on his face, “alright bruv?” he asked after taking a seat when Harry motioned him to, “I was until you called me that _again_. How many times must I tell you to stop it” Harry scoffed with a half-hearted glare

“You love it really Harry. Do ya fancy going out to lunch with me and Rox? Merls wants us to have a look around for a new location for the recruits to go to on Wednesday before the train test”

“What’s wrong with the one we usually use?” Harry said with slight confusion making Eggsy shrug, “dunno. Think he jus’ wants to switch things up a bit, doesn’t want to go to a club this time, just a pub”

“And how, shall we say, _accommodating,_ will the establishment need to be?”

“Needs to have a back door type of exit to get the recruits out of once they’ve had the doses. Merlin said he don’t care how posh it is or isn’t though”

Harry smiled gleefully and stood up, “excellent! I know just the place, come along dear”

Harry’s pub of choice ended up being a swingers club which, according to him, was not a _club_ club so Merlin could take his bitching somewhere else.

“So what will they be doing here then?” Roxy asked after swallowing the handful of chips she’d shovelled into her mouth. Roxy may be posh, but she certainly doesn’t eat posh. Harry smiled at her and took a sip of his water before replying, “well they’re going to try to capture the attention of a couple looking for a third of course which, by the way Eggsy, the couple over in far left have been staring at you for the past five minutes. I’m quite sure one of them is drooling a little”

Eggsy simply gave Harry the finger and carried on eating his sandwich.

\------

The decision to not watch David be tied to the train tracks was a very smart one if you asked Eggsy. He didn’t need _that_ to encourage his fantasies about the man. Imaging David in various compromising positions was one thing but _seeing_ him tied up and struggling? Yeah, no, he couldn’t let himself get even more distracted with the thought of tying David up then riding him till he was begging any more than he already was. His dreams, however, had a very different mindset in regard to the amount of times David could make him come in one night which is why he wakes up flushed and panting with an erection hard enough to cut through diamond the next morning.

“Fucking hell” Eggsy groaned and whipped the duvet off of his sweaty body and laid there glaring at the ceiling. 


	5. Chapter 5

The first thing that comes to mind when Merlin tells him that he and Roxy will be the ones to take the last two remaining candidates out on a trial field mission after they both passed the last trial was, ‘sick, day out with Rox to show off the old skills’. The next thing that comes, and what also comes out of his mouth is:

“You fuckin’ what?”

The look Merlin gives him makes him feel like a child that’s just sworn at their teacher then twatted their dog into the next dimension. He clears his throat and deliberately makes a point of not looking around the room at the other few agents seated at the table, “sorry, didn’t mean to say that out loud” he says once his voice isn’t in danger of cracking out of fear, “sir” he adds for good measure. Merlin likes it when people address him as sir, makes him feel acknowledged apparently, Eggsy thinks it’s verging into the kinky side of things but he’d rather be chased by an angry bear that’s hungry as shit after having just woken up from a long winter hibernation than voice that thought.

“I think that’ll be a great opportunity Merlin, I’m sure Galahad agrees” Roxy cuts in before Merlin or anyone else can say anything more, Eggsy nods furiously and shoots a weary smile her way once Merlin’s distracted by bringing up the other things they’ll be going over in the meeting before David and Ellie we due to be sent in.

The meeting comes to an end and the agents are dismissed aside from Eggsy and Roxy who have to stay so Arthur and Merlin can go through the mission with them and the recruits. “Well then Galahad, I was going to do ye a favour and partner ye up with Ellie but now I do believe ye and David will be working together for this. No objections I take it?” Merlin spoke with a raised brow, Harry turned his head to look at Eggsy in slight confusion, “why would working with David be an issue for you? Do you not get along?” Harry asked him, “oh no, they get along _very_ well”. Merlin was near enough glaring him into an early grave at this point.

“What’s that supposed to mean” Harry asked, now turned towards Merlin and looking rather suspicious. A knock at the door stopped the conversation and Harry called for them to enter.

“Ah David, Ellie, right on time. Please, take a seat next to your partners for your next test. David with Galahad” Harry gestured towards Eggsy on his right, “Ellie with Lancelot” he motioned his other hand to his left where Roxy was sat, barely managing to conceal her smirk at the conversation that had happened barely 15 seconds before.

“Which ever one of you does become our next Gareth, please try and keep up your punctuality. Most of my agents seemed to have forgotten about it. That includes you, Arthur” Merlin pointed a finger in Harry’s direction, the other man simply staring blanky at him as if to say, ‘ _your point?_ ’.

The recruits took their seats but Eggsy kept his eyes on Merlin for the most part, only turning to acknowledge David with a curt nod before doing the same to Ellie then sitting a bit straighter. He tried to not let the wince show on his face when the movement increased the ache in his nether regions, his latest mission, having completed it just last night, involved a particularly snobby millionaire who most definitely liked a bit of rough. In more ways than just an accent. He didn’t actually let the man fuck him as after being spanked for five minutes with a hand that felt like solid iron he decided he’d had enough and punched the bloke so hard he fell down like a sack of potatoes. Not wanting to spend any more time in the room, Eggsy swiped the flash drive he needed from the man’s pocket then yanked his pants and trousers back up. Merlin had cursed him out but then apologised when Eggsy looked in the mirror on the wall of the hotel room to show the tear tracks still glistening on his flushed face, his expression so pissed off that his handler didn’t even yell at him when he went back to kick the evil bastard in the balls before leaving. He was in so much pain when he woke up the next morning that he had to get an industrial strength bruise cream from medical when he got to HQ.

“Right then. Ye will be flying up to Scotland in the next 2 hours to go on a trial mission. Ye will not be going on a real mission as the last time we did that for a recruit trial, it did not end well” Merlin said but Harry was the one to stiffen ever so slightly at the mention of the disaster that was the previous Lancelot trials involving his father. Merlin continued to talk, explaining how Eggsy and Roxy would be with David and Ellie but they were not going to be actually helping them. The two pairs would be dropped off in the middle of a forest and then would have to make their way to the Scottish safehouse somewhere in the Highlands. The first back would be the winner. All of them were going to be blindfolded so they were not given any clues on the way up but Eggsy and Roxy were going to be acting as casualties rather than just a bit of company.

“Obviously they will not be acting as casualties on any public transport if ye decide to take it, but ye will not have any money on ye so I doubt ye will actually get on any”

The four of them nodded to show their understanding, “now down to what ye will have on ye, ye will have a map, a compass and some necessary survival supplies. Ye won’t be camping, unless you’re that painfully slow that ye need to. Galahad and Lancelot, your partners will have to carry ye up and down any hills as that’s not something a casualty could do on their own of course” Merlin smirked slyly and turned to Harry, “anything to add, Arthur?”

Harry shook his head, “nothing of grave importance aside from I wish you both the best of luck and please be careful. The agents will have their glasses on in case of an emergency and there will be someone monitoring the feed but you can turn them on and off as you please”

Fucking fabulous.

\------

“Why the fuck do I gotta go? My arse is on fire and now you’re making me trek through the Scottish wilderness for god knows how long!” Eggsy whined as soon as David and Ellie left to go prepare themselves.

Merlin did have the decency to have a sympathetic look on his face when he looked up from his tablet, “Ye and Roxy are the only agents who aren’t needed for anything else today. I’m sorry lad, I’ll make sure ye have painkillers on ye”

Eggsy huffed but nodded anyway, “perhaps a bath may soothe you before you leave?” Harry offered with a squeeze to his shoulder, “might do” Eggsy said but continued to pout.

“Can I see the bruises again? They are rather impressive” Roxy said then laughed when Eggsy kicked her in the shin before getting up to leave and go to his personal quarters.

20 minutes later he was lounging in the giant tub that every knight had in their rooms, he liked a bath every now and again. He nearly jumped out his skin when someone knocked on the door of his suite.

“Shitting hell” he swore quietly before calling out for whoever it was to come in.

“Just talk to me outside the bathroom I can’t be fucked to move right now” he called out once he heard the door open. He was now regretting not closing the door to his bathroom.

“What are you – oh” David appeared in the doorway of the bathroom, looking down briefly at Eggsy but then averting his eyes quickly once he realised he was in the bath.

“Oi! I said to stay in the room!” Eggsy moved some of the bubbles around to cover his junk as best he could.

“Sorry, didn’t think ye would be in the bath. I do have a question though, why is the water pink?” David asked around a chuckle but still kept his eyes focused on the ceiling.

“Nicked a bath bomb from Ro-Lancelot didn’t I? Smells nice, makes my skin feel nice and soft”

“Softer than usual aye?” David grinned cheekily and Eggsy rolled his eyes even though the man wasn’t looking at him to see it, “what did you want? I’m stark bollock naked here so if we could wrap this up some time soon that’d be grand”

“Not like I haven’t seen all that before mate, but I wanted to see if ye had any tips for the mission later”

Eggsy decided to ignore the first comment but answered his question, “nah, I can’t give you anything to help. It shouldn’t be too hard for you though yeah? MI6 n’ all that”

“Well it seems Kingsman likes to add in a few surprises along the way. Your trials are very different to the ones I did for that hellhole”. A slighted haunted look crossed David’s face before he shook his head then looked down into Eggsy’s eyes, “shame we’re not going to be camping”. Before Eggsy could reply, Roxy burst into the room and stormed over to the bathroom, “you stole my favourite one you little shit!” she hissed out, “if your arse wasn’t already hurting I’d kick it!”

“Rox!” Eggsy glared at her and flicked his eyes to over to David who had the same look on his face as when he saw him and Harry together in the gym that one time.

“Sorry, but you’ll pay for this Eggsy” she said then left the room as quick as she came.

Eggsy looked back at David, “David –”

“I’ll see ye later, have to finish packing” David cut him off then left as well.

Thank you, Roxy. David is most certainly assuming that Eggsy has a sore arse for reasons unrelated to a regretful mission. Brilliant.


	6. Discontinued

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Discontinued

For now, this fic is discontinued.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure how many chapters this will be but we'll roll with it.
> 
> Thank you for reading! All mistakes are my own.
> 
> Suggestions? Drop me an ask or leave a comment <3
> 
> Tumblr - CoffeeTalkBaby


End file.
